Conan Dear Are you Queer?
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Detective Conan] An encounter with the Kaitou Kid. Parody of a scene from Detective Conan Movie 8.


Conan Dear Are you Gay?

By Shyro Foxfeather

The stage had been set. The players had been put into action and the outcome was remarkable.

In other words Kaitou Kid had sparred with Edogawa Conan, a.k.a. Kudo Shinichi, atop a ferocious skyscraper. Shinichi had basically tossed himself from the building in an attempt to catch the thief. After which he activated his paraglider—that seemed to be colored a rather interesting shade of green—in order not to die.

Now they were both facing each other down on the roof of a random train that had just barely left its station. Kid then brought Shinichi's attention to the cable connecting him to his glider that flew obediently above them. Kudo, in desperation, ran the remaining gap hoping to grab onto to the thief and prevent his getaway. Just as he was about to collide with the bandit the Kaitou brought a small square control with a button on it and pressed it. Shinichi was just about to hit the hard metal of the train's roof when-

-he firmly latched onto the silk cloth of the thief's legs just as the cable yanked the phantom upwards. The Kaitou was now hanging from the glider's handles by his hands—as opposed to normal where he's level with the glider whereas now he's perpendicular to it—with Shinichi flailing beneath him.

The Kid looked down in annoyance and something akin to astonishment. "Oi, get off! Your heavy!" He reprimanded sternly attempting to shake his legs free as the two boys and glider were swept upwards by a cool night's wind.

"No!" Shinichi hollered back. "It's a hundred foot drop from here! I'd die!"

The Kaitou dimly noted this was true. "Dammnit…"

There was a long silence as they idly swooped about the city. _Of course _the Kid wouldn't just go to his hideout now. Not when he was stuck with Kudo.

"So…" The Kid called down. "Nice night, ne?"

Shinichi snorted. "Ya know I could tranquilize you here and now and drag your sorry butt to the police if I felt like it."

"Tranquilizers... From personal experience I have become conscious to the fact that detectives that have those things are a tad kinky." Kid gave a thoughtful pause as the Detective Of The East bestowed him with a bewildered look. "And even if you _did _tranquil me probability is that we'd die a painful and burny death. With lots of… booms."

"Oh… kay then." He had a point. Sort of.

"So what say we call this a draw and I drop you off so your little group doesn't get suspicious, ne?" Kid asked. He seemed a bit more tired than before. It was probably from carrying so much weight for so long.

"I guess so…" It wasn't like he had the upper hand right about now. All Kid had to do was shake his leg the wrong way and 'splat.' Instant Conan Pancake.

Kid nodded gratefully and swooped back the direction they had come.

When they had reached the rooftop again the Kaitou landed and dropped the detective off. Shinichi watched regretfully as the bandit soared into the night to return to where ever the hell he came from. However, they had had a truce of some sorts and breaking that would've just ended in either an unfairly caught Kid in jail or a new red addition to the pavement below. Neither of which were too inviting.

And besides if he hadn't even seized the Kid's legs in the first place he would still be stuck on that train. And how on earth would he explain _that _one.

Special Addition: Extra Scene

Later that night, as Ran had passed the sleeping visage of Conan Edogawa in their hotel room, the boy muttered the oddest thing she'd ever heard.

"I'll get'cho nex' time Kaitou Kid… -Snore-…… And more than your legs… too." With the boy rolled onto his side—his back facing her—muttering something incomprehensible.

It gave Ran a slightly disturbed feeling for the rest of the night and she idly wondered if poor Conan was going to grow up to be gay…

Owari

Disclaimer: Nor my minions or I are the caretakers of the animes we engrave stories in paper—or word processor—about. Though soon we will be and you will know when that day has come.

…Erm… Yeah. I was rewatching 'Magician Of The Silver Sky' (a.k.a. Detective Conan Movie 8) for the billionth time when I began to wonder how Conan ever got off that train. Then I wondered what would've happened had he actually grabbed onto Kaito's legs as he got away 'cause it happened to be pretty darn close.

Oh well.

Tell me if you enjoyed it. Feedback usually results in happy authors, which results in more stories.

And remember; beware the footy pajamas!


End file.
